


Short Drabbles

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: Short Drabbles for different Bingos, individual square information will be at the beginning of the chapters.It's marked as finished, but will update with fills as I do them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Short Drabbles  
> Collaborator Name: SaganaRojanaOlt  
> Link: N/A  
> StarkBucks Square Filled:. N5 - Reluctant teamwork  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron/StarkBucks  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags & Triggers: N/A  
> Summary: Tony lost his phone and asks the librarian for help  
> Word Count: 100

“Thank you so much for your help! I have no idea where I lost my phone, beyond that I have last used it here. I bet you want to go, and I am really really thankful for your help!”

Bucky let out a tired sigh, the guy was cute and any other time he would be more than happy to help, but he had a long day already and he wanted to go home. Make a hot chocolate, and curl up with his cat and a blanket on the sofa. 

“Found it!” The victorious shout pulled Bucky from his daydreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Short Drabbles  
> Collaborator Name: SaganaRojanaOlt  
> Link: N/A  
> StarkBucks Square Filled:. B5 - It wasn't your fault  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron/StarkBucks  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags & Triggers: N/A  
> Summary: Tony and Bucky literally run into eachother  
> Word Count: 100

Tony regretted asking for his coffee scalding hot, the moment it spilled on his hand and shirt from the force of hitting a walking brick wall. A talking and walking brick wall. 

“Ohh, my gosh! I am so so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was just so worried about my cat…” An extremely cute, talking and walking brick wall with blue-eyes Tony could get lost in.

“It wasn’t your fault” Tony smiled reassuringly at Mr. Tall and Handsome “I really should have watched where I am going as well, Mr…?”

“Barnes, James Barnes. But everyone just calls me Bucky.”


End file.
